


Our shaky hands

by bellofthetolppl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, doctor!clarke, hurt!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellofthetolppl/pseuds/bellofthetolppl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke comes back from COL only to find that Kane has unconsciously hurt Bellamy and she has to do something to help him. Of course after she does, he's still being a stubborn idiot who doesn't care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our shaky hands

Clarke can’t say exactly what happens when she pulls the lever. She’s certain that she has to go back to reality, but that actually takes what seems like forever and there’s nothing but darkness before her eyes. She’s starting to think that she’ll never wake up again, that this was it, that something went wrong and the Flame is killing her and then she opens her eyes.

She is not sure she realizes what’s going on at first, but she sees her mother holding her hand and taking out the needle from her vein. She notices a few black drops dripping on the floor and the next thing she’s certain of is that Murphy is somewhere behind her, saying the words in Trigedasleng and taking the Flame away.

Her eyes are frantically moving from one place to the other, she’s desperately trying to find him and even though she appreciates her mother’s calming words and her soft, yet worried look, she can’t focus on that.

She needs Bellamy.

It’s her mom’s gasp that shakes her out of her trance and she traces her look only to find a boy lying on the floor, holding his right side and Kane dropping the knife he was holding and grabbing his head in his hands, silently crying as he has finally ‘woken up’ and realized what he’s been doing.

“Bellamy” his name leaves her mouth in one desperate and barely audible whisper as she stands up, yanks the other needle from her left arm and rushes by his side, leaving her mom behind, who’s probably still trying to figure out what the hell has happened. But Clarke doesn’t need to know how it went down, it’s enough for her too see him there, lying on the floor, clenching his jaw and trying to stop his wound from bleeding ”Bellamy” she calls him out this time louder and he looks up ”Hey, let me see, let me see!” she begs him and he removes his hands but he’s staring at her intensely and a light smile decorates his tired features

“Clarke” he gasps as he swallows hard and tries to make sense of his surroundings. She notices that he’s already sweating and it’s not because he’s been fighting up until now, which makes her bite her lip ”You’re back. You made it” she doesn’t have the heart to tell him that she has the worst news ever, she can’t make it all about the world now that he’s hurt. ”Are you okay?” he adds and her heart breaks, because in his worst moment, he’s still worrying about her.

“I would’ve been great if you haven’t gotten yourself in trouble again, Blake” she tries to play it cool and he smiles again as his head drops back on the floor and he takes a deep breath. Her mom finally comes by and Clarke hears her convince Kane to give them some space. When their eyes finally meet Clarke gives her mom one look and Abby knows that things aren’t great.

“That bad, huh?” Bellamy asks as he winces when Clarke applies more pressure on his wound. 

“We’ll fix you” Clarke reassures, even though she doesn’t believe herself. He’s bleeding too much and she knows they have to figure something out soon or he’ll die. Abby grabs his shirt and tears it apart only so that they can find another wound up on his shoulder, a gunshot one and that explains why he’s already trembling too hard.

“Yeah, I think I forgot to mention this one” Bellamy jokes but when he sees Clarke’s pale face he knows that she’s scared and he hates it, so he reaches out to her with his shaky hand, just like she had done hours before and she grabs it without thinking twice, squeezing it hard ”Clarke, it will be fine.”

“You know, I should be the one telling you this” she says almost angry at herself for not being able to get her shit together. She’s moved up a bit, letting her mom try to patch him up, so she allows herself to take a deep breath and burry her fingers in his messy hair ”Just hold on, okay, we’ll fix you and your stupid ass.”

“My ass is just fine, thank you very much.” he keeps on joking and ignoring the tears she sees in her eyes. He can’t let himself show her how much it hurts, he knows it will ruin her, so instead he jokes ”And I know you know that because you’ve been checking it out.”

“Bellamy Blake, how dare you!” she opens her mouth, not believing he’s actually saying this right now and he tries to chuckle, but instead he coughs up and it takes him a few seconds to realize that it’s blood. 

The mood changes again and he knows it, because Clarke drops his hand, which he hates, grabs a clean cloth from somewhere and wipes away his mouth. He feels her hands on his head, her small cold finers cupping his cheeks, but he’s suddenly feeling so tired that he can’t keep his eyes open.

”No, no, no don’t fall!” he hears her voice and tries to look up, he sees one big blond spot, he can’t even make her features out and he thinks that if he’s going to die now, he won’t be even be able to focus on her bright blue eyes that always brought him hope. ”Bell, I swear to god if you fall asleep, I will KILL you!” he squeezes his eyes for a moment and opens them again, hoping that this time he’ll see her better, but he’s not-it’s still such a blur and he feels it’s so hard to breathe.

The next thing he knows, someone is rasing him up. He hears her voice, but he can’t make out the words, so he just keeps calling her name and every time he does, her hand grabs his and he feels better. 

They move him somewhere, lay him down on something soft. He hears everyone’s voices now-Miller’s, Bryan’s, he swears that Murphy curses somewhere above him and he wants to smile and tell them it’s all good, but he can’t. 

He reaches out in search of her hand, but this time, no one grabs it. He can hear how busy they are with saving him and he loves them for it, but right now, he would’ve wished for nothing more, but to press his lips against Clarke’s or kiss his sister’s forehead.

Neither of which happens.

He loses himself in the darkness.

Clarke and her mom patch him up, but they are still worried about infection. The delinquients have all volunteered when she told them he needs blood, but it’s Murphy who insists that he does this and she doesn’t argue with him. He’s silent when she links him to Bellamy with a needle and an old tube that her mom got out of her bag. He’s not looking at her and it takes her a while to notice that he’s getting neausious from the loss of blood because she’s too tired and focused on Bellamy. She scolds Murphy but he shrugs and says he didn’t notice either, leaving her alone in the room with him.

He wakes up at dawn and claims that he’s feeling way better. They fight when he tries to sit up, but he’s too stubborn and she can’t stop him. He changes the subject from him to her, realizing that someting is very very wrong. He notices how slumped her shoulders are and it takes her a few minutes to open up but when she does and she tells him that they have six months to fix things, he asks her to come to him and hugs her, whispering in her ear that they’ll figure it out.

Together.

He pulls her down next to him and she falls asleep within minutes, which makes him smile, because he knows how much she needs it right now.

It’s not the wound that Kane gave him that gets infected. It’s the gunshot wound on his shoulder. He gets back on his feet the next day and they leave back for Arcadia, where they’ve decided they would sit down and come up with something using everyone else’s help. Clarke is too busy making sure that whoever’s survived is okay, she’s helping her mother a lot and he smiles, remembering seeing her the same way on their first day on the ground.

But he keeps quiet about his own pain. And pretends everything’s fine even when the stitches tear up. He ties an old rag around his shoulder and goes out hunting rabbits with the boys, because they have nothing to eat.

He never makes it back to camp. He collapses near the river because he’s bleeding too bad and Miller freaks out. He runs back to camp and brings Clarke with him only so she could start yelling at Bellamy.

“Why on earth did you not tell me about that?” she starts when she tears apart his last shirt so she could get a good look at it ”Are you kidding me? You tried to stop the bleeding with this rag? DID YOU ACTUALLY SEE HOW DIRTY THIS IS, BLAKE? No wonder it got infected in the first place. Why am I dealing with idiots everywhere I go? Do you have a death wish or something?” she keeps balbbing angrily and he smiles for a moment before she shots him a deadly glance and pours some moonshine on the wound

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.It didn’t feel bad plus people were hurt, you had to help them, I didn’t want to make it all about me.”

“Didn’t think it was a big deal!” she mumbles under her nose as she keeps trying to clean away the blood ”That’s right! You don’t think! Not about yourself!”

“Clarke” he begins, trying to apologize

“Oh, don’t you Clarke me! You’re in so much trouble, you have no idea.”

“Clarke, just look at me” he begs her, but she refuses to do so. She can be stubborn that way.

“No!” she cuts him off as she keeps cleaning the wound

“Clarke!” he calls out even more gently, begging her.

“No way, you are not trying to get away with this!” she finally lifts her head up and sees him smiling for just a few seconds.

Then his lips meet hers and she drops the bandages she’s holding. And their shaky hands reach for one another somewhere inbetween their burning bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is like the first thing I post here, but I don't think there are enough fanfics out there where Clarke takes care of Bell, it's usually the other way around so I tried to play with the idea and see what comes out of it.


End file.
